gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gboyers/archive2
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :''' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildas (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) ---- ---- Gerard I installed Vista I got bored today and decided to install Vista, but it wouldn't boot up the 64 bit version so I had to install the 32 bit which is lame but oh well. Vista looks awesome :) Anyway thanks for getting me a copy, now I don't have to use my illegal version (which btw I couldn't activate which meant I couldn't use it anyway lol). So yeah now I have a legal and more up to date version running which is cool. I'm also thinking of buying an extra 1gb of RAM so I can be more l33t and run stuff... --Chris 17:17, 15 August 2006 (BST) :Sounds good - I'll be on tomorrow night. Now you can take some decent Screenies. :Xenon 22:26, 15 August 2006 (BST) Block Poland from using this wiki? Recently we've been getting a lot of those hotlinking ****s over in Poland spamming their ****ty websites. I realise not everyone in Poland is a ****, I even know a couple of Polish people... Still, their country has a '''very bad reputation on the Internet, which is why they are often untrustworthy. So it begs the question. Should we just block their entire country from visiting here, I mean it's really pissing people off considering the amount of pages that are able to be spammed (thousands). I mean, they're going around renaming London 1961 to 1962 and shit like that as well, it's pathetic. Or should we make it so you are forced to register here before you can edit anything? Andromada plane I have noticed you have renamed the Andromada to Andromeda. I know this is noting big, and its not really important but the correct spelling is Andromada with the "a" as seen here http://gtadomain.gtagaming.com/index.php?img=images/sa/cars/air/andromada.jpg&id=sanan/air Thanks 47 :wow, you're right. Everything else in the world is "andromeda", but the plane is "andromada". Thanks for pointing that out, even if it is just a typo by Rockstar.... Xenon 13:54, 2 September 2006 (BST) Liberty City Stories Weapons Xenon, I have recently completed the weapons page for LC stories. I would want to know if adding pictures of weapons in the game is a good idea giving a GTA enthusiest a accurate description or if its too much of a spoiler. thx 47 02:38, 3 September 2006 (BST) Radio Stations on LCS I was browsing around a few minutes for some empty article to write; and i saw that the radio stations for LC Stories have the song artists ready for editing. Do you want to have these filled in with info or a link, or was it a mistake? Thanks 47 02:51, 7 September 2006 (BST) :Hey. Please make sure that all the songs/artists are listed, but we do not want links for all the artists. They are usually only there when the content has been copied from Wikipedia. Remember, this is Grand Theft Wiki, so an article on Blondie is useless. Thanks - Xenon 06:34, 7 September 2006 (BST) Pictures for descriptions Xenon, I want to know if i can implement a picture from another website if the website where the picture originated from is stated on the picture's description. This is because taking pictures off my old tv with my digital camera makes the pictures really bad in quality and does not appear as a good image on this site (see the one I made for Sea Sparrow. Best Regards 47 00:44, 9 September 2006 (BST) Sub Categories small prob. Xenon, I dont know if only the Admins have privellege but you missed the Nevada in the aircraft section. I tried to copy it there but nothing appears under the "edit" section other than the introduction. On the other hand all aircraft on the page now have photos added to them. Thx 47 22:27, 11 September 2006 (BST) :That isn't a list, its a category. Pages with a link to [[Category:Aircraft]] are automatically added to that category and show up on that list. :Also, you could do me a massive favour by going through the list of vehicles in each game (eg here) and creating pages for any remaining aircraft that are red linked. I think its easier just to work with aircraft first, since there are a lot less planes/helis than cars. :Thanks for your help - - Xenon 00:34, 12 September 2006 (BST) Alright i got it. All the planes are officially completed along with a photo i found for each one, almost all with a thorough description. I will now start to work with the cars and boats and make subcategories. for them. Thx 47 01:40, 12 September 2006 (BST) More Categories Hi Xenon, Since there is a SAVehicles category do you think it would be good to also make a VCVehicles and GTA3Vehicles and LCSVehicles categories, because I think it would be easier to do them now rather than later going back to every article and adding them later. Thanks 47 17:36, 18 September 2006 (BST) :Yeah, good idea. All vehicles should go in Category:Vehicles, then into some of the following categories: :SAVehicles AND/OR VCVehicles AND/OR GTA3Vehicles AND/OR LCSVehicles AND/OR VCSVehicles :Aircraft OR Bikes OR Boats :Emergency AND either: Police OR FBI (NOT SWAT) OR Military (NOT Army) - note that pages about Police/FBI etc should also go into these categories, so they are not just for vehicles. :Thanks, Xenon 18:06, 18 September 2006 (BST) Police Cars Xenon, I have noticed there is no specific category for the Police (Car). Since on San Andreas there are three police cars (LSPD, SFPD, LVPD), there could either be three sections, or all can be put into one category. PS. Thanks for the Nomination! 47 23:04, 19 September 2006 (BST) :In Police Car have a section for every different car (SFPD, LSPD, LVPD, VCPD, LCPD), but at the top have clear links to the Ranger and FBI vehicles etc. :At this stage we do not have enough information to warrant a whole new article for all of these vehicles, since they all fulfil the same purpose and they only look a bit different (and handle differently), :Pictures are a must. Thanks - Xenon 23:54, 19 September 2006 (BST) Problems With How To Do Something I'm just wondering, how do you make a To-Do list? Carl "CJ" Johnson 02:12, 29 September 2006 (BST) :Simply put in your user page. That will create a resd link to youruserpage/to_do. You click on that red link, and fill in your todo list (with bullets or whatever) in there. For example, my todo list is on User:Xenon/to_do, and the line on User:Xenon automatically loads that content - Xenon 16:44, 29 September 2006 (BST) categories prob. Xenon, On Victor Vance there is a slight problem with the unreleased category. The above tag states that the game has been unreleased and info may be wrong - thats true, but it automatically makes a link to the unreleasesed games category. Correct me if Im wrong but the unrelesed category should contain only unrelesed games, and not a character. Thanks, 47 03:23, 26 October 2006 (BST) :You are correct - there should be two categories. Category:Unreleased Games for games only and Category:Unreleased for all information relating to unreleased games. That will also require two templates: Template:Unreleased Game and Template:Unreleased. Would appreciate it if you could sort them out, as I'm not around for a couple of days. Thanks - Xenon 21:24, 26 October 2006 (BST) Promotion to Admin Xenon, Sorry I didnt have the chance to pop in before (I was very busy), I just want to thank you very much for my promotion to Sysop Admin. I greatly appreciate it. 47 23:51, 30 October 2006 (UTC) POTD Xenon, The POTD keeps on confusing me because I cannot find the actual source for the picture. Is it part of the main page, or somewhere else? thx, sometimes stupid things throw me off. 47 02:46, 1 November 2006 (UTC) GTA 3 Vehicles section Xenon, I want to add information, and a page about the "Ghost Missing" a.k.a. Ghost Boat from Ray's "Gone Fishing" mission in the GTA 3 category. The problem is, I searched all over the net and theres nothing there, and my GTA 3 is on PS2, so I cant take my own picture. I you have one, or know anyone that has one it would be good to add it to that article, because it is one of the best glitches on the game. Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Pooter1 16:48, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Ok Ok then, I just like people to see what pages i've created. But i can stop. Pooter1 16:48, 14 March 2007 (UTC) * Can i still edit? Pooter1 22:38, 18 March 2007 (UTC) The stub * Could i remove the stub mention on the Victor Vance article since i have improved it and It isn't really a stub article now? Nomination For Admin I have heavy doubts I'll become one, but I nominated myself just for fun, I thought it might actually be worth a shot... CJ 18:07, 1 April 2007 (BST) Although I failed, I put a little something in GTA1 that I think is a huge leap when it comes to editing. CJ 18:07, 1 April 2007 (BST) Re: Template Yes, I just moved it to the VCS Characters page, because it is on the other characters pages. Pooter originally put one in the Vic Vance article, so i moved it to be more general. However since you said that it should only be on the main pages do you want me to remove the tags from the other character pages? 47 00:53, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Question Am i able to change my username? To George if possible. Pooter1 04:09, 25 March 2007 (BST) Another sandbox, or advertising attempt? I was just clicking the random page link and inspecting various pages and i noticed one Wikipedia:Sandbox, it caught my eye, as this is not Wikipedia, and it has a dead link on it. Checking history shows a guy named Chiafag made it and its his only contrib. I dont want to delete it because I may be wrong, but just like I said, the page looks pretty suspicious. 47 02:26, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Elevated users Is the Elevated user a new category in between user and sysop? 47 00:31, 27 March 2007 (BST) Site Stats Did you notice that the release of the GTA 4 trailer has, attracted a mass of visitors to the site, and that the GTA 4 page has moved up to 7 on the top-ten pages list? Pretty sweet 47 04:28, 30 March 2007 (BST) Happy easter Happy easter Xenon. George 16:41, 8 April 2007 (BST)